


Regular Night At Camp

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!Dean, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, F/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being the one 2014!Dean takes his frustrations out on in bed after a mission goes bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regular Night At Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/77116756904)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

When Dean walked back into camp with two less people, you knew immediately what Dean must’ve been feeling, and what tonight’s sex was going to be like.

He just looked at you and you followed after him into his room.

Once the door was shut he started stripping and you followed suit, not saying anything, as you climb on the bed and spread your legs, Dean’s body blanketing over you as he starts to kiss, leaving a trail of marks all around your neck.

“Two people died.” Dean growls against your neck.

“You couldn’t stop it.” You say.

“I could. But I wasn’t fast enough. I slipped…and they got killed.”

He leaves a trail of kisses down your body, going as low as your naval before stopping. He looks up at you, and moves a hand down, pressing to fingers at your folds before sliding inside of you.

You gasp lightly at the intrusion, as Dean starts to thrust his fingers in and out of you, making you grow increasingly wet.

“Dean.” You moan lightly.

“Hush.” Dean orders and you quiet, only letting small moans and grunts escape your lips.

Dean pulls his fingers away and moves up, positioning himself to slide into your pussy.

You could feel his cock at your entrance, and he pushed inside, leaning down and kissing you roughly, and he gave a few thrusts, making you moan into his mouth.

Dean starts up a fast pace, giving small grunts, and you feel his hands roaming on you, kneading the flesh there as he pressed kiss after kiss onto you, marking your neck and jaw.

When you finally look up at Dean, you can see what’s running through his head, just by looking. How he wished he could’ve saved those people.

You cradle Dean’s face in your hands. It was how the ball rolled. In front of everyone in the camp, he was the rough n’ tough leader, but behind closed doors, he took the pain and guilt out on himself, and it was one of the few times that you could see the man behind the mask.

“Dean…it’s not your fault.” You murmur.

“But…”

“Did you fight hard? Give it 110%? Did you give everything you had?”

“Yes, but…”

“Then it is not your fault.” You say. “Stop thinking otherwise.”

Dean gave a small nod, and his lips connected with yours.

The kiss is rough and Dean grunts, pace of fucking you not letting up.

You moan in Dean’s mouth, eyes fluttering as Dean’s cock hits all of the right places inside of you. One of his hands moves downwards to rub against your clit and you cry out, listening to Dean chuckle above you.

“Feels good, doesn’t it? Does it make you want to come, Y/N?”

“Fuck, yes.” You groan, raising your hips to the touch. “Oh, god, Dean. Don’t fucking stop. Oh, fuck.”

“Don’t plan to.” Dean murmurs, rolling his hips, and a high pitched noise escapes your lips.

Dean’s mouth moves down to your neck, and he’s panting heavily. The hand on your clit becomes more persistent, and your back arches from the sensation.

“Dean!” You cry out, as Dean growls and bites down on your shoulder, sucking. He comes inside of you, and you follow suit soon after.

After you both come down from your orgasmic high, he pulls away slowly, cock slipping out, and he watches you, panting.

He leans down, giving a surprisingly soft kiss after everything else.

“Gotta go back out and lead everyone?” You murmur.

“Yeah.” Dean nods.

“Just a regular night in the camp, huh?”

“Yeah.” Dean says, with a small scoff.

“Go.” You say.

Dean gives a final nod and gets dressed, moving outside to be the big tough leader again.


End file.
